Travelin' Soldier
by nefret
Summary: A psy for the war, Draco has no one to write home to until Ginny discovers his true alliance and befriends him on his last day at Hogwarts. (Songfic)


AN: I know I know. I should be working on one or the other of my stories....but this just hit me and I had to write it up. And oh my goodness, eight pages!! Egads! Well, I hope you enjoy it. I think that the end is worse than the beginning. 

The song is Travelin' Soldier sung by the Dixie Chicks and writen (I believe) by Bruce Robison. It's soo pretty. I know a lot of people don't like country, but even if you don't, you probably will appreciate this song for its beauty. And sadness. *sniffs* 

**Travelin' Soldier**   


_Two days past eighteen   
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens_

He sat on a desktop in the empty classroom, back to where the teacher would normally have been, feet propped on the chair in front of him. According to his schedule he has double potions right now with the Gryffindors. 

However the classroom was empty and dark. Everyone was on the battlefield or on their way. He was on his way, only he had a decision to make first. 

And that's why she found him staring at his left forearm. 

"Malfoy?" Ginny demanded roughly as she walked into the potions classroom. Madame Pomfrey had sent her down for more of Professor Snape's supplies for the wounded being brought in from the battles. "Shouldn't you be out following your _great_ Voldemort instead of sulking here in the Dungeons? 

The bitterness in her voice was audibly heavy, as if her heart was broken. 

"Yes." 

It was such a simple answer, one which had Ginny pausing before continuing to fill a box with vials and tubes. She was far from surprised however that he was a Death Eater. Most of Slytherin had joined up with Voldemort. As soon as she had gotten what she needed from the cabinet, she looked again at Draco. 

"What are you waiting for then?" she snapped, hands on her hips and furry replacing the usual tiredness in her eyes. 

"I'm waiting for Dumbledore to meet me." He finally looked up from his arm, his eyes reaching hers and reflecting the sadness and exhaustion she normally found in Dumbledore's himself when he thought no one was looking. 

"Wh.." She paused, as if to rephrase her thoughts. "What are you going to do to him?" Fear was laced in her words, her hands were shaking. Dumbledore trusted too much in Ginny's opinion, and she knew that Draco had the ability to kill him, or attempt to. And they needed Dumbledore's assistance, without him all hope was lost. 

Draco laughed suddenly, his mind made up. The fear in her face was so strong, so persuasive. "I'm going to protect him, Ginny." 

_Sat down in a booth at a café there   
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair_

He turned his body to face her, and looked at her more closely. As a mediwitch, she had not seen battle directly and did not have the toll of fighting placed on her. But she did tend to the wounded and dead. Which was just as bad as the actual fighting. 

Her hair was pulled back with a yellow ribbon, tied in a simple bow at the base of her neck. Other than that, her dress was simple. Her robes were old too, as typical with Weasleys but he was certain that they were the more plain of all. 

Ginny Weasley, a diligent worker, devoted and loyal to her friends, her family, and her cause, deserved the truth. 

"I'm going to tell him Voldemort's plans," he said softly, glancing back at his forearm. Dumbldore, Harry Potter, Snape. They all deserved the truth. And Draco was the messenger. He's a little shy so she gave him a smile So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low 

She smiled. Relief and happiness rushed through her, taking the tension of the days work with it. "Really? Are you really going to help us?" 

At her words, his eyes again flew to hers. She believed him. Even though he had been the bane of her family's existence at Hogwarts, even though he ridiculed her friends, even though he belittled her, she believed him. He nodded, "Yeah, I guess it really seems like a waste to kill so many people when you can keep them alive and make fun of them." His telltale smirk appeared on his face as his confidence grew. 

Ginny smiled broader, shaking her head slightly, then pointed her wand at the box. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" 

"Wait." Draco's plea was soft, but Ginny still turn before leaving, a drifting box in hand. "Wait, would you mind talking for a while? I'm about to leave, and I really have no one else to really _talk_ to." 

Nodding, Ginny set the box down again and walked to the table he say at. "Only for a moment though, I need to bring those up to Madame Pomfrey." 

She sat next to him, her hands playing with the edge of the table, her legs swinging freely. Such a contrast to his unmoving body: his feet had found another chair to perch on while his hands rested stoically in his lap. 

Draco was slightly disappointed that it would be a short time. In order to make the most of it, he began almost immediately, "How bad is it?" 

Tears threatened Ginny's eyes as she brought her mind back to the war. "Not so bad. Less death than wounded. And most of the wounded are easily treated.." She trailed off, closing her eyes as the pictures of tortured and deformed witches and wizards flash from her memory. 

His hand covered hers and squeezed gently. He had been there, had seen what the Death Eaters had done to many. He had lived through many of the curses they were using even now. Lucious had insisted that he learned the curses from experience. 

The two students remained silent for a moment, and Draco finding this just as soothing as conversation with her, let a moment slide into a minute or two before Ginny stood up. 

"I have to go now." 

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go   
So they went down and they sat on the pier_

"But, I'm due for my break in an hour..." Yet again she trailed off, unsure if he would want what she was suggesting, but a gentle squeeze from the hand still holding hers gave her courage. "Well, maybe we could go somewhere and talk for a while. I know the Divination classroom is empty." 

He smiled again. "I would like that." 

An hour later, she walked into the attic like room. It was a bit mustier than usual, and dust covered most of the books and shelves. There seemed to be a peace here, as if it remained untouched by the war around it. The blonde haired boy was sitting sideways in an armchair in the corner the farthest from the window. When he saw her, he straightened to a proper sitting position and smiled nervously. 

Ginny joined him, sitting on the arm of the chair. Silence filled the room before either began to speak. Ginny started, asking why he was here to help. And he began to tell her. 

One hour passed then another. He related to her his father, the Dark Mark, the pain and the anguish, Voldemort's plans. She in turn comforted him as much as possible, holding his hand, and when he turned again to sit sideways, cradling his head and running her fingers through his hair. Gentle soothing that instilled a calm in him before he embarked on his trip back into the war. 

"Are you still going to fight for them?" 

The question surprised him. Of course he would, he answered. "If I don't, Ginny, he'll know. They'll all know. And then what good was I as a spy?" 

Her fingers paused as they twirled in his hair momentarily. "But you might get killed by one of the people on your _real_ side. What if you come across Harry? He'll most assuredly kill you." 

With a harsh chuckle, Draco turned his head slightly to look up at her innocent face. It was surprising that she had thought of him being killed first as opposed to killing one on Dumbledore's army. "And what if I kill him first? No offense to Potter, but as usual, I have been learning about this kind of magic for much longer than he. Much." 

The topic of Harry stopped the conversation. Neither were at ease. Draco was contemplating Potter's constant good luck while Ginny was worrying over the safety of her new friend and her pseudo brother. Sifting uncomfortably, Draco sat upright again resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands. She stood up and her eyes darted to the window as if she could see the future through it. 

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care   
I've got no one to send a letter to   
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Draco's wavering voice. 

"I know you and Potter are probably dating, but would.." This time Draco was the one to stop mid-sentence, uncertainty cluttering his mind. 

Ginny laughed, "No, Harry and I will never date. I've been long since aware of that." Her gaze left the window as she looked down at him. "What were you going to say?" 

"Can I write to you once I go back? I have no one else really." He sighed and looked at his hands in his lap. He really did not. Of the people he could tell his feelings to, most were dead or too busy for such silly things as letters. 

She had walked over and knelt beside him while he thought of all his impossible possibilities. Her hand cupped his cheek as she whispered, "I would love for you to." 

Draco's hand this time curled his hand in her hair, watching as the loose ribbon fell to the ground. She picked it up delicately, intent on putting it back in her hair when she caught his eyes steadfastly watching it. With a smile and sad eyes she gently placed her favorite ribbon in his hand. "As long as you keep this to remember me." 

Their eyes both moved up from the ribbon to meet each other in a silent agreement. 

_I cried   
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy   
Too young for him they told her   
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier_

Dumbledore poked his head through the door. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, are you ready to speak to me?" 

Draco nodded mutely then left the room with one last glance back at Ginny and a disenheartened smile. At that moment she realized just how young they were, but how much older the war had made them. She herself, having only seen the injuries was still quiet naive to the pain and trauma of battle, but she could see its effects on everyone around her. Especially Draco, who was playing two sides, playing two roles. Twice as many defeats, twice as many comrades falling, twice as many miseries and torments. 

After he left Dumbledore stepped fully into the room. His eyes were solemn, and Ginny thought she recognized some regret in them as well. "Miss Weasley, this...relationship has no future. I wish I could encourage a friendship between your two rival houses, but the times have changed and it is no longer safe." 

Ginny nodded, understanding what he meant. She refused to agree however. 

_Our love will never end   
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again   
Never more to be alone   
When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

Over the next month many of her friends found comfort in each other. When not fighting, Ron and Hermione were often together, their love finally blossoming in this time of hate. Harry was either with Sirius and Lupin or with Cho Chang enjoying the peace his new family and his financé brought. Ginny watched them all. Ginny remained alone. 

_So the letters came   
From an army camp   
In California then Vietnam_

Alone with her letters, her love. Every so often a new one would arrive by owl and Ginny would read it once that night. Then once again. Each night she did not receive a new one she would read each of the older ones. 

She did not even need to read most. Having memorized them by heart. At moments during her shifts Ginny would find herself reciting them to herself to remind herself that there was a bright side to life. Her patients often thanked her for her smiles, her optimistic words and uplifting spirit. Ginny mentally passed it on to Draco, for it was his words that often inspired hers. 

_And he told his heart   
It might be love   
And all of the things he was so scared of   
Said when it's gettin kinda tough over here   
I think about that day sittin' down at the pier_

Deciding he couldn't handle killing people he was fighting alongside, Draco remained on the intellectual side of the fight. He planned and plotted and spied. Playing the role of a double spy on both sides, Draco found it easy to aide Dumbledore and pretend help Voldemort. True he had given truthful information to Voldemort, but nothing that Dumbledore had not approved prior to the "leak". 

He never saw Ginny on his exploits to visit with Dumbledore. The headmaster himself seemed determined to keep it that way. Draco had heard the words Professor Dumbledore had said to Ginny, and he knew that their friendship was improbable, yet he could not stop himself from hoping on each visit. 

When he was feeling low, Draco would think back to her words that day, think about her hands in his hair. He wound think of her compassion, love. He remembered how she defended her family without ridiculing him. 

He remembered her. At his lows, he would picture her in his mind, back lit by the light from the window, standing in a picturesque room looking like a woman and a child all at once. And he would smirk. 

Ginny was his confidence, her smile his optimism, her friendship his strive to live. 

_And close my eyes and see your pretty smile   
Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

The last letter she received came late in August. The summer was drawing to an end as was the war. Soon life would return to normal, life would continue. Voldemort was about to fall. 

It was apparent in his letter that everyone was feeling the pressure. The Death-Eaters were growing desperate and Voldemort was growing weaker. Both were making more and more mistakes. 

At the same time, Harry Potter and the rest were making more and more progress. Draco ceased to visit Hogwarts and Dumbledore. His help was the only help the Death Eaters received, but Voldemort was too paranoid now in their failure to let anyone out of the camp except to battle. Draco managed to send one more letter to Ginny before this final move, explaining why she would not receive another owl for a while. 

His sorrow was apparent in his words. He would certainly miss his companion. Writing his thoughts down helped ease his mind. Sending them to Ginny reminded him of her and returned his hope. 

_I cried   
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy   
Too young for him they told her   
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier   
Our love will never end_

Ginny always waited after that final letter, hoping maybe once he would send one more. It was the longest, the deepest into his thoughts and emotions. With it, he included a picture he had sketched of her, the only color belonging to the yellow ribbon tied in her hair. 

Tears always came to her eyes when she read it or looked upon the picture. She missed him, the friend she had met for one day then had listened to for a lifetime compressed into a summer. They had both grown up it seemed. They had both learned more in this summer spent at Hogwarts in the midst of battle than in all of the years they had spent at Hogwarts to learn. 

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again   
Never more to be alone   
When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

Draco returned once more to Hogwarts. Yet again he was there to see Dumbledore. He had made a detour when Voldemort finally placed him on a mission. He knew he had to make it a quick visit. If he was gone too long, Voldemort might grow more suspicious than his already paranoid state. 

However his message today was dire. He had with him the plans for a final suicide attack. If Dumbledore knew of it, no one from his side would die. If not, he was sure a few would be caught by surprise. And to save a few lives at the risk of his own seemed natural after the months of playing the double agent. 

Perhaps it was because he knew it would be his last time back to Hogwarts, his last chance to see Ginny ever, Draco found himself contemplating the war in the Divination classroom. There was a dwindling hope that Ginny would stop in before the hour was up. 

Dumbledore had apparently sensed his desperation during their brief meeting for he left his office soon after Draco and made his way to the medical wing. 

"Madame Pomfrey, may I take Ginny with me for a few minutes?" His voice was persuasive, the ever present sadness seemed magnified. Ginny looked up as soon as she heard it fearing the news he was bearing. She then looked pleadingly to the school nurse. 

Madame Pomfrey nodded to her best pupil. "Go Ginny, you have been here since last afternoon without a break. We can handle this for a while." The mediwitch paused, capping the vial of medicine she had been pouring down one auror's throat and placing it on a table. Even though she knew her advice would most likely go unheeded, she added "Get some sleep too Ginny." 

Ginny murmured a meek yes then ran after Dumbledore. Who placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I think a friend is waiting for you." 

Confused for a moment, Ginny looked at him. His eyes darted upwards and she bolted. 

By the time she entered the room she was completely at a loss for breath. Seeing Draco standing there, she forgot to breath. 

Draco turned when the door burst open and smiled tiredly. "Ginny." 

"Draco," her voice was hoarse and strained with the sudden emotion of seeing him again. She moved to hug him, his name came out again on her next breath as if it was destined to be said by her, "Oh Draco." 

That was all that was said for the next half hour. They just stood there, holding each other tightly. Tears washed away sorrow and brought a heartrending happiness. 

Before Draco left her for good, he kissed her forehead gently, "My best friend." 

They tightened their hug as a goodbye and she raised on tip toe to kiss his cheek, "Mine too." 

He laughed and raised his arm, purposefully allowing the sleeve to fall back revealing a splash of yellow on his arm. "I know." 

Simple words. Their meeting was over, their amity stronger. 

_One Friday night at a football game   
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang_

It was over. Harry stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, wand shaking, whole body shaking. Everyone who had been fighting the Death Eaters on the other parts of the school grounds filled the stadium as soon as the Death Eaters had either fallen to death or defeat. 

Mediwitches and -wizards were busy bringing the wounded or dead to the hospital wing or the classrooms that had been transfigured into additional rooms with beds for the overflowing number of patients. 

Dumbledore's voice boomed clearly through the crisp fall air. One summer wasted, Ginny thought as she checked around the stadium for more of the fallen. Even Dumbledore was changed. His words were celebratory, but his voice was sullen, so unlike the Headmaster she had known during the first years she knew him. 

Hearing "The War is truly and finally over" was not as enjoyable as most had thought it would be. The cost had been high. 

_A man said folks would you bow your heads   
For the list of local Vietnam dead_

Albus Dumbledore had called for everyone to return to the Quidditch pitch in an hour, once they had cleaned up, helped those in need, and had a chance to soak in the end of the war. 

Everyone was crying, hugging, talking. Celebrating. You-Know-Who was gone, finally gone. Ginny was overwhelmed by her family and friends. Ron was in the medical wing, having lost an arm to a curse. But he smiled when she stopped in to visit him and give the patients the news. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again was surrounded by fans, but he had managed to see Ginny and give her a hug. Hermione was by Ginny's side during that hour, as was Percy and her parents. 

They all quieted when Dumbledore stood up on one of the bleachers and called for attention. "I know this is a time of joy and celebration, but there are those whose noble acts and bravery merit a moment of remembering and silence." 

There was silence already. 

A tear rolled down his cheek as he began to read off the list in his hands. 

Cryin' all alone under the stands   
Was the piccolo player in the marching band   
And one name read and no one really cared   
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair 

"Draco Malfoy." The last name on the list, the last to die. 

Ginny's tears began to flow in earnest, her hair flying in the sudden wind all around her. Her eyes were locked with the Headmaster's, and even through the hair flying in and out of her vision, she could see that his purposeful look was focused on her as well. 

She turned and ran. Ran beneath the bleachers to avoid the stares of people around her as she screamed in pain and his knowing, pitying gaze. 

She cried, she screamed, then she slumped to the soft grass, and stared into the distance, hating the forest in her vision that had brought the Death-Eater's final attack, that had endangered and ended his life. 

_I cried_

She died inside the moment Dumbledore looked her way. 

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

Draco was dead. She was too. 

_Too young for him they told her_

Dead at age eighteen. A boy's life wasted, a girl's soul shattered. 

_Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier_

"Oh Draco..." Her voice was soft, meant only for the wind. "Mine." 

_Our love will never end_

"I will always love you." Tears splashed against the grass beneath her. 

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

Her hands clenched. The sorrow from his death feeling far worse than that of the war. 

_Never more to be alone_

Sometime caught her eyes, twisting in a wind taking it away from the Forbidden Forest. 

_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

She caught the ribbon in her hand and smiled. "Draco.." Near the forest, she caught a glimpse of something light, silvery disappearing into the shadows. 


End file.
